La Question
by Aititeal
Summary: Quand le Docteur se perdait dans ses nombreuses réflexions portant sur sa très longue existence, il finissait inexorablement par débouché sur cette question : "Était-il un 'Homme' bon ?" Il est temps d'y trouver une réponse.


**_Était-il un 'Homme' bon ?_**

Après toutes ces années d'existence, d'airance et de souffrance, il n'en savait rien. Il faisait de son mieux, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant pour sauver tout le monde, ce n'était jamais assez pour empêcher les larmes et il avait l'impression de ne jamais faire les bons choix.

Parfois, dans ces moments où il baissait les bras, il se disait que ne jamais voir le jour aurait été bien mieux pour tout le monde. Il pensait à tous les désastres qu'il avait causés, tous les yeux qui s'étaient troublés en se laissant submerger de perles d'eau cristallines et dont les sillons clairs n'étaient dû qu'à lui, toute la douleur qui avait rongé des coeurs innocents par sa faute, toutes les flaques de liquide carmin poisseux si essentiel à toutes vies qui s'étaient formées et étendues parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de l'empêcher...

Il préférait s'isoler quand cette idée s'implantait dans sa tête. En fait, elle n'était jamais bien loin, généralement il se contentait de l'ignorer : la scellant dans un coin de son esprit, occupant toujours ce dernier de toutes les façons possibles, se laissant submerger de toutes sortes de pensées futiles qu'il partageait habituellement dans un long flot de paroles intarissables à l'un de ses compagnons de route...

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais quitté son esprit, elle y avait fait son petit nid douillet et n'en était à aucun moment reparti -enfin si, une seule personne avait réussi à la déloger temporairement, mais cette personne n'était plus là...-. Il faisait toujours son possible pour ne pas la voir, la laisser dans son coin et se concentrer sur le présent : il se jetait corps et âme dans ses aventures mais finissait toujours par lui faire face...

Il faisait de son mieux pour ne jamais le montrer et se précipitait vers sa prochaine destination, mais parfois il n'avait pas la force de passé outre, alors il disparaissait un petit temps.

Alors il s'isolait dans sa souffrance...

C'est dans ces moments-là que l'Univers entier le pensait toujours si seul, quand il apercevait toute la souffrance que sa longue existence lui apportait derrière son immense sourire joyeux et ses yeux rieurs, mais c'était faux : il était toujours entouré, toujours suivit quand bien même aucun ami ne voyageait avec lui à bord du TARDIS. Partout ou il mettait les pieds, partout ou il posait les yeux, elle semblait **_toujours_** le suivre, ou qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, elle était **toujours** là : la mort.

Elle aussi s'était faite une place à ses côtés et ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter.

Combien de personnes avaient perdu la vie par sa faute ? Combien d'autres avait-il poussé à la mort ? Combien n'avait-il pas sauvé ? Combien de ses proches avait-il transformés en bon petits soldats prêts à se sacrifier à sa place ?

Sous ses allures de vaillant héro protecteur des peuples et de leurs droits à travers le temps et l'espace, il n'était qu'un monstre aux mains souillées par le sang de ses semblabes, sans cesse éclaboussé par les giclées des meurtres qu'il se refusait à commettre lui-même depuis lors : il en était couvert et il était le seul à le voir.

**_Était-il un 'Homme' bon ?_**

_Non..._

Pourtant, il essayait si fort de réaliser les bons choix, de faire le bien et d'étendre la paix à autant de peuples que possible. Il se voulait être celui qui résout tout, celui qui vient en aide a tout le monde, celui qui propage l'espoir, celui qui empêche les morts...

Quelquefois, il y parvenait : ce qu'il chérissait les précieux souvenirs de ces jours ou personne ne trouvait la mort, ou les pleurs n'avaient pas lieu d'être, ou chacun pouvait juste retrouver leurs proches et continuer leur vie...

Pourtant, tous ses compagnons le lui avaient un jour fait remarquer : il était le sauveur de peuples et de planète, le gardien du bon déroulement du temps, une légende, un héro, un valeureux savant fou...

Le son si singulier du moteur du TARDIS annonçait son arrivée, partout dans la galaxie. Il ramenait l'espoir chez tous ceux qui ne l'avait plus, tous ceux dont la détresse était sans fin, tous ceux qui s'étaient perdu en chemin. Où qu'il aille, cette mélodie si particulière promettait un futur, elle annonçait la fin du cauchemar.

Il était le Docteur, le dernier seigneur du temps veillant à la prospérité des espèces, il était porteur du renouveau, son arrivée quelque part annonçait indéniablement le changement. Il sauvait tant de vies, rendant le sourire, il rétablissant les choses, promettant un avenir radieux aux générations suivantes.

Il était celui qui accourait aux pleurs d'un bébé, aux signaux de détresse d'un vaisseau immobilisé, au désespoir grandissant d'un peuple tout entier.

Et ces longs discours endiablés visant à lui faire réalisé qu'il était aimé, qu'il ne faisait pas que le mal et ne semmait pas que la destruction en compagnie de sa plus fidèle 'amie', finissait par chasser momentanément ses idées noires en lui réchauffant les coeurs.

Mais, pour autant,

**_Était-il un 'Homme' bon ?_**

_Peut-être..._

Quand il prenait un peu de recul, quand il constatait l'étendue de ce qu'il faisait dans toute sa globalité, il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'était en fait ni bon, ni mauvais.

Pour sauver des vies, il était parfois nécessaire de faire des sacrifices. Les choix ne sont jamais aussi faciles que "Pile ou Face ?" lorsqu'il est question de sauver une ville, une planète ou l'Univers.

De même, il n'était ni un Héro ni un Monstre. Il n'était qu'un fou dans une boîte bleue parcourant l'immensité du temps et de l'espace combiné, toujours accompagné de son tournevis sonique à la recherche d'un peu d'action.

Et tous avaient trop facilement tendance à ne voir que le blanc ou le noir sans penser une seule seconde à l'éventualité du gris. C'était ainsi que l'Univers le voyait. Deux facettes d'une même pièce : d'un côté le Bon : le sauveur de mondes, le protecteur de la vie, le dernier de son espèce qui risque son existence à chaque instant pour celle des autres; et de l'autre le Monstre : le destructeur de planètes, la menace vivante, le Seigneur du temps qui fait trembler les créatures les plus horribles de la galaxie juste à la mention de son nom.

Tous oubliait que même en étant le dernier représentant d'une espèce particulièrement évoluée et -fût un temps- prospère, que même en se portant garant de la paix, qu'en empêchant des catastrophes toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres, qu'en faisant preuve d'une intelligence particulièrement développée... Il n'en était pas moins juste un être vivant.

Une créature capable du meilleur et du pire, emplit de doutes et de certitudes, possédant autant de peurs que de convictions, au même titres que toutes les autres -ou presque- formes de vie.

Et, aussi bonne soit n'importe quelle forme de vie, aussi juste essaye-t-elle d'être, aussi imaginative pouvait-elle être...

**_Elle commettait des erreurs._**

Alors.

**_Était-il un 'Homme' bon ?_**

_Il était un être-vivant dans toute sa complexité._


End file.
